


It's So Crazy

by viridian_symphony



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridian_symphony/pseuds/viridian_symphony
Summary: “So, play it again?” Simmons timidly asked not too quietly.“Simmons!” A shout came from Skye’s bunk, followed by banging on the wall.“Yes, play it again.” Coulson nodded in confirmation.or where the team finds Skye's song 'Uh Oh'
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	It's So Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Chloe Bennet's song 'Uh Oh', which is also included in this fic (idk if it counts as a song fic)
> 
> Here's the link to the song, it's actually pretty good! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S96Yqzg6JHU
> 
> Also this is set sometime after 1x05

Around an hour ago Coulson had tasked Fitz with uncovering some of Skye’s past, or at least what she hadn’t already erased. Now the engineer was standing in front of him with a tablet, blush colouring his cheeks.

“Find anything, Fitz.”

“Well, there wasn’t much of anything really. Skye’s a good hacker so she deleted everything.”

“ _Fitz_.”

“Right, yes. It’s not really anything of importance, but apparently Skye wrote and sang a song, in China.” 

Coulson’s eyebrows raised, shocked. “When she was around twenty, Skye went to China for a few months and made it. It’s called-” Fitz was cut off by Coulson grabbing the tablet out of his hands and tapping the link to the video.

He smirked, turning his head to look out of the command unit windows and into the lounge. Simmons and Ward were playing chess and May was reading. Coulson assumed Skye was in her bunk trolling reddit again. It was perfect.

Coulson pressed play and then ‘accidentally’ pressed the broadcast option and suddenly Skye’s song (which was titled Uh Oh) was on the large TV and blasting music. Simmons jumped with a yelp, putting a hand on her chest out of surprise before turning to the TV with a shocked look.

Ward’s mouth dropped in awe and May just looked at him with one perked up eyebrow in a silent question. “Uh, sir, I think you might’ve broadcasted it. Accidents happen, it’s fine, I’ll get rid of it.”

“Wasn’t an accident, Fitz. Come on, join the party.”

The two then moved to the lounge where the music was playing.

_I can’t concentrate_

_When you’re messing with my brain_

_I can’t think straight_

_Make me wanna misbehave_

“What the hell!?” Skye had burst out of her bunk, eyes wide and staring at the TV with a look of horror on her face. “I swear I got rid of that,” she pointed to the screen, then to Coulson who was desperately trying to hide in a laugh, unlike Simmons who was doubled over laughing, using Ward as support.

_I don’t know what I’m doing_

_But I know where this is going_

_Uh Oh_

_Uh Oh_

“I’m so sorry Skye. Coulson asked me to look into your past and this was the only thing I could find, and then he played it.”

Skye blinked a few times, staring at the TV before lunging to the coffee table where the remote was.

May got there first, picking up the remote and putting it under the pillow she was leaning on. “Really, May?” Skye whined, covering her face with her hands.

_Uh Oh_

_I can hear my heart go_

_Racing out of control_

_It’s so crazy_

_Boy you really got me Uh Oh_

May just smiled, looking down at her book once more. Skye turned to Coulson with a pleading look, pouting. “Coulson turn it off please.”

“Sorry Skye, I think everyone should get to know about your singing career.”

“I- it was _one_ time! I met some friends in China and got roped into making a song. And then it was put on youtube and _this_ happened.” Skye gestured around the lounge, flailing her hands around.

_I don’t think that you know_

_When you’re standing this close_

_I get dizzy_

_Falling for you baby_

_Uh Oh_

Skye then tried another person. “Fitz, you know how to turn it off. Please, I’m begging you, please turn it off.” 

Fitz pulled on the collar of his shirt, awkwardly looking from Coulson who was now letting out small chuckles, to Simmons who was now wiping tears from her eyes as laughs spilled out from her mouth.

“I think Coulson is right, Skye. This is one secret you should have told us.” The sarcasm was evident in his voice, grinning as he crossed his arms and watched the TV.

_Stop you’re killing me_

_When you look at me like that_

_I just can’t breathe_

_I start acting crazy_

Skye turned to Ward who was helping Simmons back into her chair, foot tapping along to the beat of the song. “Ward, my dear SO. Isn’t it your job to help your rookie?”

Ward looked up, “Depends.”

“Well, your rookie is in desperate need of help and requires her SO’s aide to fix the issue.” 

Ward seemed to think for a moment, “This is a problem any rookie could handle, think of it as a training exercise.” Skye’s jaw dropped, glaring at Ward.

_You’re so hot it’s stupid_

_And I’m about to lose it_

_Uh Oh_

_Uh Oh_

_Uh Oh_

_I can hear my heart go_

_Racing out of control_

_It’s so crazy_

“Simmons.”

The scientist didn’t answer, finally getting out of her fit of laughter only to begin laughing once more at one glance to the TV.

“Simmons, medical emergency here.”

The other woman didn’t spare Skye a glance, just laughing, which made both Fitz and Coulson break out into laughter.

_Boy you really got me Uh Oh_

_I don’t think that you know_

_When you’re standing this close_

_I get dizzy_

With her last resort, Skye looked to May. The pilot wasn’t even reading now, having set the book down to watch this all play out. “May, I know you don’t like me too much, but no one else is helping and you have the remote.”

“Like Ward said, this is a good training opportunity. Get the remote before the song is over.”

“But the song is almost over, I would know, I _wrote it_.”

“Then you better try and get the remote.”

_Falling for you baby_

_Uh Oh_

Skye sucked in a breath before jumping onto May, pushing her away and reaching under the pillow to grab the remote.

Mistake number one, don’t push Agent Melinda May.

Said woman immediately got back and was pulling Skye up and throwing her to the other side of the couch.

Mistake number two, actually getting back up to fight only to get her ass kicked.

_I'm acting so irrational_

_Uh Oh_

“I won. The song stopped.” Skye held an arm up in victory, which Coulson swatted down. “Technically, you didn’t. The song is over, Skye.”

“Yes, and I have to say that it was absolutely wonderful.” Simmons piped up, done laughing since the music was now over.

Skye shot her a frown, pointing at her then using the same finger to draw a line across her neck. May took her hand, a smile on her face. “Don’t threaten your teammates, Skye."

“Oh my god.” Skye muttered. 

“I’m going back to my bunk. If I hear that song one more time I will _bite_ this bracelet off just to hack into the TV and turn it off myself.” With that Skye left, and there was silence in the room.

“So, play it again?” Simmons timidly asked not too quietly.

“Simmons!” A shout came from Skye’s bunk, followed by banging on the wall.

“Yes, play it again.” Coulson nodded in confirmation.

_Uh Oh_


End file.
